Oma
Oma is the daughter of the Giant Chieftan Lord Ojin. Oma first met Frix while gathering herbs by the river that divides the Giant territory from the Centaurs. Oma was reluctant to speak to Frix knowing he was a Fae and it was forbidden. However, Frix was charming and over time he won her over and she finally decided to sit and speak with Frix after many visits to the river. Her a Frix fell in love despite their hatred their people held towards the other. Frix would use his new magic he had been developing to shrink Oma down to his size so they could spend time together. However, Frix couldn't hold this enchantment for long. He promised Oma that he would find a way for them to be together, and asked her if she would run away with him if he did. She agreed and Frix went off to find the key to their future together. Oma was approached by a Sorceress, Ormaja who came to the village and gave Oma a potion. She explained that the potion would alter her size forever and it would give her the life she longed for with Frix. She gave Oma a note from Frix that detailed their plan to runaway. It told Oma to meet him at their river at nightfall. Excited Oma began to gather what she'd need and she went to tell her best friend that she would be leaving the village to runaway with Frix. Oma's admirer had overheard them and went into her tent and found the letter. He took it to Lord Ojin who created a plan to kill Frix, the second Crown Prince of the Fae. Oma was detained by guard in her tent as the Giants marched towards the river to meet Frix. The Fae royal guard arrived too late and saw Frix lifeless body by the river and the Giants mocking his corpse. Filled with rage they attacked and a great battle full of bloodshed and death tainted the ground that once gave birth to love and acceptance. Lord Ojin reprimanded his daughter and restricted her to the tent and promised her to her admirer. Oma fell ill and she was bed ridden, her best friend rushed to be by her side. Oma realized the cause for her sickness was that she was pregnant. She told her best friend and expressed her fear of what may happen to her once her father finds out. He comes up with a plan to claim the child as his own. Lord Ojin was upset that she went against his wishes breaking her purity that was promised to her admirer. However, pleased with the recent events that she was with one of her own he lifted her tent restriction and provided her the best care and retracted her hand from her admirer. Oma was free and she had Odeda and raised her with her best friend. They were careful to hide any clues to her true nature which proved easy enough until Odeda began using her fae magic playing with other Giant children. Oma strictly scolded Odeda and forbid her from using her powers. Oma felt bad being so harsh on her daughter but she knew it was for both of their safety and no one could find out.